What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Broadway Musical
All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Broadway Musical is a musical loosely adapted from DreamWorks Animation's 1989 animated feature All Dogs Go to Heaven, which was directed by well-known film director Don Bluth. It was adapted to a musical by TBD, book by TBD, and lyrics for its original songs by Stephen Schwartz and Robert and Kristen Anderson-Lopez, along with songs from the original film written by Charles Strouse, T.J. Kuenster, Joel Hirschhorn, and Al Kasha. The production premiered at London, UK on on October 2018, then later showed at other places during the following years, such as United States, France, Ireland, India, some Middle-East countries, Argentina, Mexico and Australia. The musical added some different moments compare to the original film. The DVD, Blu-ray and digital download version of the musical will be released on December 24, 2018 in North America and Europe. Synopsis of the Broadway production TBD Musical numbers Act I * "All Dogs Go to Heaven" - Annabelle, Angels * "Welcome to the Casino/You Can't Keep a Good Dog Down" - Charlie, Itchy, Tracey, Laughy, dogs * "Here Comes Carface" - Fee, Line, Carface's thugs * "Green with Greed" - Carface * "It's Too Heavenly Here/Let Me Be Surprised" - Charlie, Annabelle * "My Tragic Past" - Anne-Marie, Harold, Kate, Carface * "A Duo" (reused from An American Tail) - Charlie, Anne-Marie * "She Can't Escape" - Carface, Fee, Line, Carface's thugs * "Money for a Living/Welcome to the Casino (reprise)" - Charlie * "What's Mine Is Yours" - Charlie, Flo, Patou, Puppies * "Soon You'll Come Home" - Anne-Marie Act II * "Welcome to Hell" - Hellhound, Demons * "Poor Little Girl" - Harold, Kate * "King Gator's Song" - King Gator, Rat subjects * "Let's Make Music Together" - King Gator * "You Can't Keep a Good Dog Down (reprise)" - Itchy, Tracey, Laughy * "I Thought He Was My Friend" - Anne-Marie * "Puppyhood" - Carface * "Love Survives/Soon You'll Come Home (reprise)" - Anne-Marie * "You Showed Your Kindness/It's Too Heavenly Here (reprise)" - Annabelle, Charlie, Anne-Marie, Itchy, Tracey, Laughy, Patou * "This is An Wonderful Life/Finale" - Charlie, Anne-Marie, Itchy, Tracey, Laughy, Patou, Harold, Kate * "You Can't Keep a Good Dog Down (finale)" - Full Company Cast TBD Differences from the original film * Aside from Itchy, Charlie have another two sidekicks, Tracey, a intellectual American Cocker Spaniel and Laughy, a food-loving, dimwitted Basset Hound. * Anne-Marie is given a pet mouse named Patou, who is overprotective over her and suspects about Charlie's schemes to use her in his belts, but he later befriends him when they join forces to rescue Anne-Marie. * Carface is revealed to be the responsible for Anne-Marie ending up as an orphan, kidnapping her as a baby in the same day she was born. * Annabelle is portrayed as an human angel instead of a dog angel. * When Anne-Marie tells Charlie about her past, she shows her toy rabbit and a locket as her only two possessions about her parents. * Carface's henchdog Killer is abselt. * The voice of Annabelle's creepy voice-over "You can never come back" is never added to the musical version. * The end credits song "Love Survives" (along with a reprise of "Soon You'll Come Home") is sung by Anne-Marie when she breaks down in tears after seeing Charlie was dead. * When Charlie dies for a second time, after finding his dead body, Anne-Marie begins breaks down in tears, until Annabelle appears and brings Charlie back to life, telling that because he sacrificed his life for Anne-Marie, Charlie is given a second change to still living and turned into a human, having a reunion with a happy Anne-Marie. * Annabelle is the narrator of the story. * Carface is also shown to having debts with the Devil, who takes him away for not paying them when Anne-Marie manages to get hold of an reliquary owned by Carface (which he used to paying his debts) and crush it under her foot. In addition to that, Carface's defeat in the musical is his same defeat from the sequel. * The couple who adopt Anne-Marie at the end turn out to be her biological parents. * TBD Transcript Main page, click here.